Spongebob Apocalypse
by TheUltimateCombo
Summary: A revealed lie about the Krabby Patty formula's rightful owner, leads to the death of Mr. Krabs, and start of Crisis Plankton. Now, A small, four man group of rebels, is Bikini Bottom's only hope against Lord Plankton and The Blue Army. Rated T for hinted mass destruction.
1. Chapter 1

**SpongeBob Apocalypse**

**Chapter One**

_Bikini Bottom September 15, 2020_

It was a normal day at the Krusty Krab. Customers were abundant. The cash registers were overflowing with money, and Mr. Krabs was happy. Laughing giddily, he told Squidward,

"Ah, ain't this just the best Squidward? I mean, we haven't been this busy in ages!"

Squidward replied in his usually boring tone, "Sure. This is amazing."

Mr. Krabs nudged the cashier.

"Aw, lighten up Squidy!"

"Why should I?" Squidward asked, getting louder. "You have all. This. Money. And you _still_ don't pay us well. You don't treat us well, you don't even treat the customers well. All you are, is a selfish, low down, dirty, thieving, lying, son of a dogfish! I bet you don't even legally own the Krabby Patty formula! I bet you stole it, illegally patented it, and kept it from it from its true owners!"

"Oh, Squidward, that's a load of hooey."

"IS IT!?" Squidward demanded. "I've worked here for thirty years, and all I get paid is nine cents per hour. Do you know how much, I should get paid? Fifteen dollars an hour. Spongebob gets paid one nickel every day! He should get paid five dollars an hour!"

"Wait, why do you get more money?" Mr. Krabs questioned.

"Seniority laws, but that's not my point! You should go to _jail_ for illegal labor." Squidward unloaded years of frustration on his boss.

Just then, the double doors of the Krusty Krab swung open, and in walked Plankton, flanked by two of Bikini Bottoms best officers, Detective Lance Shirlon, and Officer Nancy Reeves.

"There he is, officers!" Plankton pointed to Mr. Krabs. The two officers walked up to Eugene and hand-cuffed him.

"What I do?" Krabs asked.

"Eugene Krabs, you are under arrest for illegal selling of Krabby Patties, illegal patents, and for violating all worker regulations. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in the Court of Law." Detective Shirlon read Mr. Krabs his rights, and the police hauled him off to jail. As they hauled him off, Squidward shot Mr. Krabs an evil eye, while Eugene gave a nervous grin.

Spongebob walked up to Squidward.

"Where are they taking Mr. Krabs?"

"They're taking him to the Stony Lonesome. The Big House. Jail." Squidward replied to the sponge.

"Will we ever see him again?" Spongebob asked worriedly.

"I wouldn't bet on it squirt." Squidward left the cashier's station, and walked outside.

The sky was mostly red, with the bright yellow sun setting far off in the distance. A very faint hue of orange lingered in the sky, as Squidward sighed. It was a beautiful night. Squidward looked at his watch. It was six o'clock. He went back inside. After the restaurant emptied, Squidward walked home with Spongebob.

"Y'know, this may be our last walk home from the Krusty Krab." Squidward said, sadness evident in his voice.

"I know. I never thought this day would really come." Spongebob replied, as thoughts swirled around in his head.

-breakline-

Mr. Krabs was greeted in his cell by Plankton. Hoping up on the table, Plankton seriously and cautiously said, "Hello Eugene." 

"Plankton, what scheme are ye planning now?"

"Krabs you lied to me! All this time, I thought _I_ was the thieve, but you stole the Krabby Patty formula from my family!"

"Who told you this?" Eugene asked dangerously.

"Your mother."

"Mommy!? What did she tell you?" Mr. Krabs asked, shocked out of his shell.

"That your great-grandfather Amaleus Krabs, stole the Krabby Patty formula from my family!"

"That's a lie! We developed the formula ourselves!" Mr. Krabs stated in disbelief. Did Plankton really expect him to fall for this, this, this blatant lie?

"You, Karen, and myself all know it was a fabricated tale, to hide the truth!"

"Okay, you got me. My great-granddad stole the formula from you folks. Happy now!?"

"No." Plankton continued. "He then patented the formula as his own! And made it so that we couldn't even _taste_ a Krabby Patty, ever again."

"But, what was I supposed to do?" Krabs asked defensively.

"COME CLEAN! You kept renewing the patent you _knew_ was illegal. You kept me away from my family's only success!"

"But how did you get me mother to talk?" Mr. Krabs demanded

"I needed answers Eugene. I interrogated her."

"How? What happened?" Eugene was starting to cry.

"Let's just say, crabs tend to spill information when they're close to death. When I saw your mother at the old folks home, when I saw the tubes, and the life support, I knew I had her. One unplugged machine, and she spilt the beans faster than an over-tipped pot."

"You monster."

"Yep, unfortunately the plugged had been pulled too long. I knew what happened, but the doctors consider her cause of death unknown."

Mr. Krabs watched in horror as Plankton hopped off of the table.

"Goodbye Eugene." Plankton left. About five minutes later, a purple giant squid stepped in. He wore a black suit, with a black dress shirt, and a white tie with purple stripes. He sported a very scary looking grin on his face. Unlike a normal squid, he had eight limbs, four acting as feet, four acting as arms.

"Hello, Mr. Krabs. I have come to talk to you about your upcoming trial."

"Look! The evidence. It stands against me! I plead guilty!" Mr. Krabs said. "I'll suffer the life sentence."

"Oh no. You won't go to jail." The squid said.

"Why not?"

"Because, since you've pleaded guilty, we no longer need to hold a trial. And _you_ wont make it either way." The squid started to cackle, and Eugene was confused. Eugene's eyes went wide with fear as he realized: he was going to be killed!

Backing up, the chair Eugene was strapped to hit the wall, and the squid knocked over the table between him and Mr. Krabs. He wrapped several tentacles around Mr. Krabs, and started breaking his shell. The last sound Mr. Krabs heard, was the maniacal laughter of this unknown squid.

The months went by fast after that, Plankton's family rejoiced at the justice served regarding the case. Since Mr. Krabs had been killed after giving a confession, the rest of Mr. Krabs family, his sisters, his daughter, his nephews, and his cousins, were tried and found guilty of fraud. Plankton then found out about all of the things restaurant owners had done to plankton over the years. Soon, the Chum Bucket was the only restaurant that operated using legally patented food in Bikini Bottom.

With the Plankton family running the business, Plankton focused on his other plan. The plan to rule the world. He created a Doomsday device, and threatened Bikini Bottom.

He ignored diplomatic tactics, and eliminated Bikini Bottom's President Jackson Cromwell. He released the D-Day device, a bomb with a blast radius that could eliminate half of Bikini Bottom. Millions of fish lost their lives. Plankton then gained the alliance of Bikini Bottom's military and police forces, and renamed them the Blue Army, under the command of military Commander Tyranus Rex.

During the years that followed, a resistance sprung up, calling themselves Krabby Justice. Now, five years after the events that came to be known as Crisis Plankton, only four from the Rebellion remain.

_Fort Chum February 15 2025_

Tyranus Rex marched to the detention block, five troopers on his heel. Reaching the detention block, he opened cell 763-SND, and walked inside. Sitting under one lone, bright lamp, sat the only squirrel that remained in Bikini Bottom. Others had come down to live with her, being her relatives and friends, but most had been killed during Crisis Plankton.

The squirrel kept her head down.

"Sandra Cheeks, we need to ask you a few questions." Tyranus said.

"I told you, I don't know where they are. And even if I did, I wouldn't tell you." Sandy retorted.

Rex grabbed her by the collar of her suit, and said, "Take a deep breath." Sandy quickly breathed in, as Rex removed her helmet, and smacked her across the face. Sandy grew purple, but was relieved when her helmet was put back on. Rex then asked, "You know something, and you're hiding it. Where's the Rebellion?"

"Coming to rescue me." Sandy smirked.

"Get the pickle jar." Rex ordered. Sandy's helmet was replaced by a pickle jar. Rex cracked his knuckles, and Sandy gulped, because with this change of head wear, he could interrogate her better. One well aimed punch at the jar sent Sandy flying backwards into a wall.

"Now, TALK!" Rex ordered.

Five miles away, Spongebob, Patrick, and Squidward were engaged in a fire fight with the Blue Army. Throwing a smoke grenade, Spongebob covered the group's advance. Bypassing seven more squads, Krabby Justice saved their ammo for the real fight.

The Battle of Fort Chum.

**A/N: Next chapter will come soon. R&amp;R.**


	2. Rescue Mission

**Chapter Two Rescue Mission**

_Fort Chum February 15 2025_

Spongebob, Patrick, and Squidward hid themselves in some bushes at the edge of a forest that surrounded Fort Chum. Spongebob took a quick inventory check. He wore a leather jacket, with two bullet straps crossing over his shoulders, leaving an "X" symbol on his chest. He also had on black cargo pants, with two holsters hanging on his hips. They were attached to a utility belt, with several compartments for extra ammo, and rations. Spongebob's weapon of choice was a standard laser pistol, with a small scope on top of a long barrel. The pistol was a metallic black color, with some hints of brown. Finally, Spongebob wore a cowboy hat, a dark brown one, with a black belt across the top.

Patrick word a simple white shirt, underneath a dark green jacket. He wore dark brown cargo pants, and black combat boots. He wore dark green goggles with red lenses. His weapon of choice was a semi-automatic gun with a strap.

Squidward was dress in a more soldier-like version of his normal shirt, with a dark tan jacket over it. His weapon of choice was a long laser rifle. He and Patrick wore black backpacks, which held most of the group's supplies.

After locking and loading, Spongebob was handed a grenade from Patrick. The sponge threw it towards the groups left flank, to act as a distraction. As most of the troops guarding Fort Chum moved towards the disturbance, Krabby Justice unloaded all grenades on the front wall. Fort Plankton was constructed as a normal castle, but with a more technologically advanced interior. As tons of Blue Army soldiers rushed out, Spongebob rolled several grenades towards the fort entrance, while Patrick and Squidward fired on the opposing party.

The grenades stopped and exploded just inside the entrance. Killing several soldiers, and wounded several more, Krabby Justice ran in, and made an extensive path of destruction, ending at the detention block. When the troops inside cell 763-SND heard blaster shots and punches, Sandy smirked and said to Rex,

"Told you."

Patrick kicked in the cell door and fired. Five regular troopers fell down, while Sandy rushed and knocked out Rex. Outside the cell, Squidward reloaded, and kept watch, while Spongebob walked in. Patrick freed Sandy, gave her her regular helmet, and gave her one of the guards' blasters.

They wasted no time in rushing out of the base. The group was home free when Spongebob covered their escape by throwing the last smoke grenades.

-breakline-

_Kamp Krabby, Middle of Dead-Zone Bikini Bottom, February 15 2025_

The group made their way back to their camp. The Dead-Zone was ground zero of where the D-Day bomb dropped. When Krabby Justice formed, they sought about getting things to work here. The Blue Army rarely, if ever, visited the Dead-Zone, so it was safe here.

The original group had consisted of Larry, Mrs. Puff, Squilvia, Man Ray, Barnacle Boy, Bubble Bass, Groupie Grouper, Twitch, Ned (a nerd who helped the group set up down there), Fred, Frank, and another fish named Tonk Plan, besides, of course, the four that remained now.

From time to time, the group would remember their fallen. Larry, Bubble Bass, and Twitch, were gunned down during a supply run. Groupie, Fred, and Frank, were in a bombing zone. Bomb runs were made regularly by Plankton's Blue Army Air Force, to discourage any outright disobedience. Squilvia left on her own, Mrs. Puff, Barnacle Boy, and Ned were killed during an invasion of the group's home base. Man Ray sacrificed himself, to cover the group's escape during a run-in with the Blue Army.

And Tonk Plan died because of a rookie mistake. During a recon mission, he blew his cover, and the group never saw him again. Spongebob wondered why they survived. He also wondered if Squilvia, Gary, and Mindy were alive. Gary and Snelly had had a kitten snail, named Gary junior, before Crisis Plankton had started. When Crisis Plankton started, Gary left with Snelly and Junior. He left Spongebob a note, stating that they would try and evacuate the country. Spongebob later learned that Gary failed to leave the country, and Snelly had been killed by the Blue Army. Spongebob grew even madder, when he learned that Junior had been taken by a Seahawk, most likely eaten by the time Spongebob learned this.

Mindy had been dating Patrick when Crisis Plankton started. Plankton had forced her to leave Bikini Bottom. Afterwards, though, Plankton had headed an invasion of Atlantis, and it was heard that Plankton had overthrown Neptune. Now plankton had gained the loyalty of the Atlantean Army, an army which was tired of King Neptune's antagonistic rule. Patrick still cried at night sometimes, thinking about whether Mindy had survived Plankton's attack. They all knew it was unlikely, but they still held out hope.

Squidward was now sitting around a campfire, reading an old issue of Reader's Digest.

Patrick sat down next to him.

"Hey Squidward." Patrick said.

"Mm." Came the disinterested reply.

"Do you think we'll win this? I mean, the Blue Army outnumbers us, one hundred ten to one. And that's not even including Plankton's other troops. He's got the full might of the Atlantean Army, those Elite Commando Bots he created, not to mention the army of plankton he has by his side!" Patrick explained. Squidward but his book down and sighed.

"Patrick," He began. "Barnacle Boy once told me, that where there's hope, there's victory. We just have to believe in ourselves. And in each other. And most importantly, in our cause."

"But what if our cause is lost?" Patrick asked. Squidward put his hand on Patrick's shoulder.

"If you believe hard enough, no cause is lost."

_Fortress Maximus: Plankton, High in the water above Bikini Bottom, February 16, 2025_

Tyranus made his way to Plankton's headquarters. Taking a forty-five feet elevator to the 'ground' floor of Plankton's fort, Tyranus wondered if Plankton built his HQ so high to frighten people. Once on the first floor, Tyranus waited for him to be accepted into Plankton's office, also located on the first floor. The other floors contained random stuff, like medical bays, dorms, and labs. After about five minutes Tyranus walked inside Plankton's office.

Soon, the plankton that were in the foyer heard a loud shout.

"_**WHAT!?**_" Plankton shouted.

Rex simply said, "They were very prepared. They had as many grenades as they had bullets!"

Plankton's eyes widened. He turned around and said, "The rebels are getting smarter. Tighten our hold on the area. Make another invasion of the Dead-Zone, complete fifteen bombing runs, anything! I want those rebels eliminated!"

"Yes Lord Plankton."

"NOW GO!"

Rex dashed out of Plankton's office. Karen appeared shortly after that. Plankton had decided to upgrade her. She now looked shinier, with a bright shade of pink covering most of her body. Her mid-section was made of a larger cylinder, the base of her 'feet', was a robin's egg blue color.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Oh nothing Karen. The Squirrel was freed. I'm having the troops tighten up security."

"Good." She said. "We cannot have the rebels ruin our plans. The world must remain ours."

"I understand, honey."

"I hope you do. I don't want to have to find another apprentice."

"Understood honey."

Karen then disappeared back to where she came from. Plankton couldn't let the rebels win. His life was on the line.

**A/N: Chapter three coming soon. R&amp;R**


End file.
